


The Melody of a River

by snowyalice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories set after "A Good Man Goes to War".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melody of a River

I.  
Melody, like most nights, cried herself to sleep.  
As always the dreams came. The lady with the red hair and kind smile, whispering to her about the legend of the Last Centurion. The man in Roman armour, his gaze full of adoration. And the man with the bowtie.  
She couldn’t always be sure that these dreams were dreams at all. Sometimes it felt like they were faded memories; memories of better times.  
Melody knew nothing about her past, where she came from. Whenever she questioned the guardians about it, she was always met with the same response: It was not of importance. The only thing Melody knew anything about her past was her name: Melody Pond. She had always assumed that the alliance had chosen it for her.  
Once she decided to hack the database once to look at her profile. What she had found surprised her.  
Mother: Amelia Pond  
Father: Unknown; assumed to be Rory Williams, subject’s husband.  
Melody gasped as she saw the photos of Amy Pond and Rory Williams: the lady with the red hair and the Centurion. The dreams were real.  
Known Associates: The Doctor  
The man with the bowtie smiled grimly on the screen.  
Melody slept better that night, not dreaming but remembering: her mother with the fiery hair, her father; the Last Centurion and the man known as The Doctor.

II.  
Amy didn’t sleep that night. Neither did Rory. They just sat there, holding each other, Amy still in the hospital clothes and Rory in his Centurion uniform.  
It had only been hours ago when their daughter had been snatched from them, then return to reveal her true identity.  
Melody.  
The word that brought so much happiness and grief with it. Though River had explained she’d be fine, that still didn’t stop Amy’s worries.  
They had been dumped back in Leadworth by River without so much as a second glance.  
As Amy held the prayer leaf tightly, Rory promised her that he would do everything in his power to get Melody home.  


III.  
The Doctor sighed as he looked at the TARDIS consul. He knew exactly what he had promised Amy and Rory what was just a few moments ago but was unable to act upon that promise.  
Those damn fixed timelines. He tried to keep bust over the next few days, catching up on his bi-plane (or was it knitting?) lesson but the nagging thought still plagued him.  


He restrained himself as Amy’s tearful messages continued to fill his answer phone. 


End file.
